Hope Fairy
by Vasa34
Summary: Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, seront-elles dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de... S'ENTRETUER.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Hope fairy

Résumé : Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, elles seront dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de...

S'ENTRETUER.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, un Cross-Over sur FT et Danganronpa ! Alors... Ben, si tu n'as pas vu Danganronpa, il se peut je te spoils les morts, donc ne vient pas chialer, okay ? (Je sais, je n'ai aucune imagination pour réinventer des morts, merci bien de me le rappeler) Et pour FT, ça se passe pendant la fête après la bataille contre les dragons.

Donc, cette fiction, ben... C'est un Cross-over. -Sans blague ? – Bref, la voilà. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, ça suit la trame scénaristique de Danganronpa, mais dans le monde de Fairy Tail. D'ailleurs, je compte bien faire une suite, genre Danganronpa 2 ou 3, vu qui vient de sortir en anime (KYAAAA !)... Malheureusement, dans l'arc désespoir, on voit cet enfoiré qu'est Nagito... Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur sa personnalité de malade. (Dans le mauvais sens, hein. Malade dans le sens de WTF ?! Genre, un psychopathe. Parce que aller jusqu'à se *...* dans le 2, c'est complètement malade !) (Entre étoile, parce que le spoile, c'est mal)

Peut-être même Girl Of Despair. Mais bon, ça c'est si j'accroche au concept, parce que mine de rien... Je hais les cross-over. Ouais, je sais. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je les fuis comme la peste, vous ne savez pas à quel point. Donc... Ben... Oh, je sais, certains personnages n'auront peut-être pas les mêmes relations que dans le manga. C'est à voir Aussi, je tiens à le dire, les scènes dans cette fiction, seront horreur. Donc violente. Donc si tu as une âme sensible, c'est à tes risques et périls !

Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez revoir les mages de Fairy Tail dans une nouvelle aventure et revoir/découvrir le monde palpitant de Danganronpa !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1. Enfermé et Prisonnier

-Hé, le glaçon ! C'est toi qui à geler les portes ?!

-Mais de quoi tu parles, tête à flamme ? Je te signale qu'on ne peut plus utiliser la magie ! Est-ce que t'es bouché où quoi ?!

-O-on... Est enfermé là... ?

-Mais non, c'est forcément une erreur... Non ?

-Il est où le roi et sa la princesse Jade ?

-Arg ! Natsu, c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu voulais aller chercher cette foutu couronne ?!

-Mais elle est super belle ! Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas verrouillé les portes !

-Non mais vous allez vous calmer, oui ?! Nous devons rester calme et trouver une solution !

-Facile à dire, Erza... Mais je crois qu'on est vraiment dans une impasse.

C'était comme ça depuis 45 minutes. Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Happy, Gajeel, Fried, Kana et... Frosh ?

Celui-ci savait égaré et Lucy l'avait donc trouvé. Pauvre Rogue, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement le chercher...

Bref, nos 15 mages étaient prisonniers et seuls dans cet immense château. Plus précisément dans la grande salle où c'était déroulé la fête. Mais comment ? Personne ne le savait. Mais la tension commençait à monter et l'air devenait pesant... Le stresse était à son comble et ce depuis 3 quarts d'heure. Mais tout à coup, une voix fort désagréable se fit entendre.

-Bonjour, chers membres de Fairy Tail !

Tous se levèrent la tête vers la trône du roi -qui se situait sur un balcon-. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise face... à cette chose devant eux. Une peluche d'ourson, noir et blanche les était debout pour se faire voir.

-Une... Peluche ? Dit Happy.

-Je ne suis pas une peluche ! Mon nom est Monokuma ! Je suis la personne qui vous a enfermé dans ce château !

-HEIN !? Dirent les mages en même temps. Les pauvres, s'ils savaient...

-M-mais... C'est juste un jouet... Dit Grey stupéfait.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ? Je viens de dire que je suis Monokuma ! Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aller devoir vivre ici !

-HEIN !? Redirent les fées en cœur.

-Oui ! Vous allez rester ici ! Enfin, vous pourrez partir en respectant la règle... Ajouta-il.

-La règle ? Souleva Erza.

-Pour sortir d'ici, vous devrez vous entretuez ! Dit-il avec son sourire flippant.

-... ?!

Tous étaient figé sur place. S'entre... Tuer... ?

Non, impossible. Quelle mauvaise blague. Tuer son ami ? Son camarade ? Qui serait assez fou pour faire une telle chose ?!

-Oui, oui, tuer ! Pour sortir, vous devrez tuer un de vos camarades ! Toutes les façons sont acceptés, sauf bien sûr, la magie. Néanmoins, j'ai caché plein d'armes pour vous ! Lances, couteaux, poisons, armes à feu... Vous avez l'embarras du choix ! Pupupupu... Une situation comme celle-ci... Est-ce que les fées seront si invincibles qu'elles le prétendent ?

-Non, mais... C'est impossible ! On peut pas s'entretuer entre amis ! S'exclama Natsu en colère.

-La tête à flamme à raison ! On a beau se bastonner, on est avant tout camarade ! Continua Grey.

-Pupupu... Vous êtes si naïf... Dit Monokuma. Croyez en mon expérience, vous allez vous entretuer.

-On... On va être prit ici... ? Trembla Lucy.

-Mais... Mais non ! Il s'agit sûrement d'un malentendu ! Paniqua Fried.

-Ahh ! Si vous êtes des hommes, vous aller arrêter de nous raconter des conneries ! Cria Elfman.

-Des conneries ? Pff. Tu me vexe, tu sais ? Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Dit Monokuma en le fixant. Son aura était écrasant. Autant que celle d'Acnologia...

-Ok, ça suffit la plaisanterie. Dit Gajeel en empoignant l'ourson. Tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici oui ou non ? Dit-il d'un ton dangereux.

-Hé, mais c'est interdit de s'en prendre à moi ! S'énerva Monokuma.

-Rien à foutre ! Tu vas gentiment nous mener à la sortie toute suite, sinon je t'écrase la gueule ! Menaça-il.

Tout d'un coup, un « Bip, bip, bip » se fit entendre.

-Qu...

-Jette le, Gajeel ! S'exclama Erza.

-O-ouais... Dit-il en s'exécutant.

Une fois dans les aires, Monokuma explosa littéralement. Comme une bombe.

-Il...Il est mort... ? Demanda Juvia.

-Frosh croit que oui. Dit le petit chat au costume de grenouille.

-Moi mort ? Mais non, je suis ici ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

-Woaaaah ! S'éclamèrent Natsu et Grey en se blottissant l'un contre l'autre.

-Trop mignon... Chuchota Mira.

-Pupupu... Je crois que je suis clair, non ? Pas de violence contre moi ! Cela ne sera toléré ! Néanmoins... Je vais vous fournir un exemple !

-U-un exemple ? Dit difficilement Lucy.

Monokuma ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir une télécommande et appuya sur le gros bouton rouge. Le sol s'ouvrit et quelque chose en sorti lentement.

Nos mages étaient pétrifiés de peur en voyant la chose.

-Non... Murmura Lucy.

-I-impossible... Dit Erza.

La pauvre Wendy s'évanouis même.

-Wendy ! Dit Carla en la rattrapant.

-J-je...

-...

Natsu était sans mot. En même temps, comment en avoir devant un tel spectacle ? En plus, l'autre nounours riait aux éclats.

Devant eux, se tenait les cadavres empalés de tous parts par des lances. Elles avaient tailladé leur chair. Il en avait partout. Du sang. L'odeur était insupportable pour les trois dragon slayer présent, c'est-à-dire, Wendy, Gajeel et Natsu.

Qui étaient-ils ? Le roi et la princesse Jade. Leur corps était si mutilé qu'on les reconnaissait avec peine. Mais Natsu et les deux autres avait senti leurs odeurs. Et ça ne pouvait pas être un simple sort.

Le sang... Partout. Les lances les transperçaient de tous bords... Une rivière de sang coulait à leurs pieds. Une à une, les gouttes tombaient sur le sol...

Ils étaient vraiment morts.

À cette prise de conscience, Lisanna émit un cri inhumain. La terreur emplit ses yeux bleus océans et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Lisanna ! Cri Mira quand celle-ci parti en courant.

-J-je vais lui parler... Dit Natsu en la poursuivant.

Finalement, il réussit à lui attraper le bras.

-Non, lâche moi ! Tout est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de ta stupide couronne ! Je te hais ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Cria Lisanna. Elle était totalement déchaînée. Elle se débâtit de toutes ses forces, mais Natsu tenu bon.

-Chut... Tout va bien Lisanna... On va s'en sortir... T'as oublié ? Dit-il en lui relevant le menton. On est des mages Fairy Tail ! On va vaincre ce malade comme les autres ! Fini-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-J...Je... Natsu ! Dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui. Elle pleura sur son épaule de longues minutes, mais jamais Natsu se déroba. Lisanna avait besoin de réconfort et en tant qu'ami, il allait lui donner.

Ils prirent tous une chambre pour la nuit. Après tout, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait dans le château ! Tous avaient un certain goût amer dans la bouche...

Natsu s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre les mains. Il ne le montrait pas, mais... Les propos de Lisa l'avait atteint. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il était le responsable. Comment lui enlever ça ? Elle avait raison.

Il était un traite.

Fin du chapitre 1

Voilà, premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensé vous ? Donner moi votre avis ! Surtout, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! On se retrouve pour la suite prochainement !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Hope fairy

Résumé : Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, elles seront dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de...

S'ENTRETUER.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Salut ! Deuxième chap ! Je suis heureuse ! Toutefois, je tiens à vous avertir : Je change _légèrement_ les passés des personnages. Quand je dis légèrement, pensez à carrément. Il n'y aura un perso qui aura un passé similaire à un personnage de Danganronpa. Saurez-vous le trouver ?

Chapitre 2. Tentation et Tensions

Le lendemain arriva lentement pour Natsu. Très lentement. Il n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit et n'arrêtait pas de repenser aux mots de Lisanna. Il était vraiment l'être à blâmer ?

Bien sûr que oui, quelle question.

Il se dirigea vers la salle où s'était déroulée la fête avec les autres guildes, qu'ils avaient décidé de la nommer comme lieux de rencontre.

Tout le monde y était déjà. Il avait dû manquer le réveille.

-Fro ne veut pas rester ici ! Dit-il en sanglotant.

-Juvia non plus ! Se lamenta-elle.

-Ne vous inquiété pas. Le conseille va bien se rende compte que le roi et sa fille ne sont plus là. Et le maitre aussi. Dit Erza en tentant de les rassurer.

-Pupupu... Le conseille de la magie ? Répéta une voix.

Monokuma !

-Court toujours ! Tu vas voir, ils vont venir nous chercher ! dit Kana avec une bouteille à la main.

-Ne gaspille pas ta salive, l'alcoolo...

-Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il vient de dire ?! S'énerva-elle. Heureusement pour elle, Fried et Gajeel la retenait.

-Pupupu... Bref, je voulais juste vous dire un petit quelque chose...

-Qui est ? Demanda Lucy en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

-Vous êtes en ce moment même filmé par des lacrimas et tout est diffusé à travers tout Fiore ! Vous allez montrer toute la force des mages de Fairy Tail ! Mais si vous voulez sortir d'ici... Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

-I-impossible... Murmura Wendy.

Puis Monokuma disparu avec un sourire narquois plaqué au visage... L'air de dire : « Tu veux parier ? »

Tout le monde eu un blanc. C'était... Impossible. Existait-il un malade assez psychopathe sur les bords pour leur faire ça ?

-Mais... Ça veut dire que... Non... Murmura Lisanna qui était assez instable.

-Le mieux sera de nous séparer en équipe et de fouiller les coins. Suggéra Erza en gardant son sang-froid.

-Elle a raison... Approuva Gajeel.

-Moi, j'y vais seul. Dit soudainement Grey.

-Quoi ? T'es devenu lâche maintenant ? Lança Natsu.

Il lui répondit par un regard meurtrier. Natsu fût assez surprit de la façon dont Grey l'avait regardé.

-De toute façon, on ne sait jamais s'il y a quelque d'assez con pour croire à toutes ces conneries. Dit-il simplement en tournant dos à ses amis.

Nouveau blanc. Non... Il... Ne pouvait pas y avoir un potentiel tueur ici... Non ?

Grey était dans un couloir plus loin et souffla finalement. Il s'adossa à un mur. Le con serait peut-être lui... Merde... Il... Non, il devait garder son calme. Monokuma lui avait envoyé une vidéo, hier soir... Lyon... Lyon... Il était en sang... Partout. Il semblait à peine respirer. Des rires d'enfant se faisait entendre partout dans cette salle où il était attaché par des chaines. Non, il n'allait rien lui arriver, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'était que du bluff, il en était sûr.

-Tu en es certain ? Dit la voix de ledit ourson.

-Qu... Mais qu'est que tu fais là ?! S'exclama le garçon.

-Hum... Juste un petit cadeau... Dit-il en lui lançant un petit objet. Puis il fila comme si de rien était.

Grey regarda l'objet en question et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Mais qu'est que...

Il le serra fort dans sa main et continua son chemin dans les couloirs de leur prison.

oooooo

-Merde, Grey s'est tiré... Dit Natsu encore sous le choc.

-Ne t'en fais pas Natsu... Dit Happy. Je suis sûr qu'il est juste inquiet, comme nous tous, pas vrai ?

-Il a raison, approuva Carla. Mais... J'ai une chose à vous confier. Dit-elle d'un air grave.

-Carla... Commença Wendy en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-C'est bon Wendy. Je vais bien maintenant.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Mirajane.

-...J'ai eu une vision, hier soir.

-Qui était ?

-...

-C'est quoi merde ?! S'emporta Gajeel.

La petite chatte blanche inspira profondément. Elle devait se calmer.

-...Quelqu'un va se faire tuer.

-Qu...

 _Quoi ?_

-C'est pas vrai... Murmura Lisa.

-Va se faire assassiner. Corrigea-elle.

-Et tu crois que vu que Grey agit froidement c'est parce qu'il va... Comprit Fried.

-Bullshit ! S'écrièrent tout à coup Natsu et Jubia.

-Maitre Grey ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

-Cet abrutit d'exhibitionniste est idiot, mais pas au point de tuer quelqu'un ! S'emporta Natsu.

-Calme-toi, Natsu. Mais tu as raison. Grey ne serait pas capable de tuer, un ami de surcroît. Expliqua Erza.

Pourtant, un doute persista dans chacun d'eux.

Grey pouvait très bien tuer.

Après tout, il avait tué son maitre de magie, non ? Et...

Dans le couloir d'à côté, une personne entendit toute la conversation. Il fût néanmoins blessé par tous ces propos... Assez injustes. Un tueur ? Lui ? C'est sûr que si tout le monde y croyait...

Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

oooooo

Natsu était avec Lucy et Lisanna pour chercher une quelconque sortie au sous-sol. Malheureusement, toutes issues était bouchées par des grilles en métal. Toutes les fenêtres des autres étages étaient couvertes de plaques en acier.

Mais en combien de temps le mec avait-il fait ça ?

Bref, Natsu parti un peu plus loin. Lucy allait le suivre quand Lisanna lui prit subitement la main.

-Lisa ?

-Toi... Tu vas lâcher Natsu. Menaça-elle.

-Qu... Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu crois que ça ne se voit pas que tu l'aimes ?

A cette remarque, Lucy rougit et détourna le regard.

-Tu...Tu te trompes...

-Nie le si tu veux. Mais sache que si tu essayes de le toucher... Dit-elle en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

-... Lucy se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de la blanche.

-Tu ne sortira pas d'ici vivante, Lucy Heartfillia. Dit-elle avant le lâcher son bras pour retrouver Natsu dans une autre pièce.

La blondinette resta là, figé comme une statue de pierre. C'était une menace à peine voilée... Lisanna la menaçait de la tuer.

Non, elle n'oserait quand même pas... La tuer. Non ?

Lisanna était une membre de Fairy Tail. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer. La pression la faisait sûrement dire n'importe quoi.

Sûrement.

oooooo

Jubia était accompagnée de Gajeel et elle cherchait désespérément son Grey-sama. Gajeel s'arrêta soudainement.

-Gajeel ? Demanda-elle en pivotant pour voir son compagnon.

-Je... Non, c'est rien, j'ai dû rêver éveiller. Dit-il en la rejoignant. On va retrouver le glaçon, non ?

Jubia le regarda quelque instant avant d'hocher la tête et de suivre son ami. Néanmoins, celui-ci senti le regard insistant de la bleue sur son dos. Merde, elle se doutait de quelque chose...

Finalement, c'est au troisième étage qu'ils trouvèrent Grey. Il était assis contre un mur et... Dormait ? Juvia se précipita sur lui. Cependant, dans son hystérie de revoir son amour, elle manqua un détail... Détail que Gajeel remarqua immédiatement.

-Juvia, pousse-toi ! Dit-il en lui agrippant le bras avant qu'elle ne touche le garçon.

-Gajeel ! Laisse Juvia prendre Grey-sama dans ses bras ! Gronda-elle.

-Tu... Il vaudrait mieux laisser l'exhibitionniste dormir, non ? Ce serait dommage de le réveillé... Tu as vu les cernes qu'il traine ? Trouva à dire le dragon slayer.

-...Ok... Dit-elle au bout d'un instant. Ils continuèrent leur chemin plus loin et Gajeel accompagna la mage d'eau à sa chambre. Elle était plus en sécurité là-bas...

Quand il avait vu l'objet que tenait Grey, il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Juvia ne devait surtout pas l'approcher. Non, sinon, il allait la...

oooooo

Erza, Mira et Wendy explorait le deuxième étage. Elles trouvèrent une cuisine ou une tonne de nourriture y était entreposé des aliments de toutes sortes. Ils n'allaient pas mourir de faim... C'était un bon début.

-Vous croyez que ce Monokuma était sérieux quand il disait qu'on devait s'entretuer... Et que l'on était filmé ? Demanda timidement Wendy.

-Avec ce qu'on a vu avec la princesse Jade et son père... Dit amèrement Mira en se remémorant les corps sans vie des deux personnes.

-Elle a raison, approuva Erza. Néanmoins, s'il croit qu'on va s'entretuer... Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, non ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui ! Dirent les deux autres en cœur.

oooooo

Grey se réveilla lentement. Tout le monde était retourné se couché dans sa chambre. Lui, n'avait pas sommeil. Il décida donc de se promener. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et se prit un muffin. Il sorti l'arme pour le couper.

Oui, Monokuma lui avait donné un couteau à cran. Exactement comme celui de l'autre fois.

Il réfléchissait. Ses propres amis n'avaient plus confiance en lui. Il était mal. Très mal. S'ils n'avaient plus confiance, à quoi bon faire semblant ? De toute façon, il avait déjà tué ses parents...

oooooo

 _-Non, Grey, va-t'en toute suite avec ta mère ! Déliora va vous tuer !_

 _-Et toi Silver ?! T'as pensé à toi ?!_

 _-... Je..._

 _-Grey ?_

 _-Puisque je vais vous perdre tous les deux de toute manière..._

 _Sur ces mots sinistres, l'enfants prit un couteau à cran qui trainait par terre._

 _Et sans crier gare, il abatis la lame dans la poitrine de sa mère._

 _-G-Grey... ? Dit-elle._

 _Il le retira sèchement avant de le renfoncer dans son estomac. Et ainsi de suite. Partout. Aucune partie de son corps n'avait été épargné. Le sang gicla partout. Grey en était imprégner._

 _-...Tu as vu, papa ? Regarde, j'ai de la peinture rouge partout ! Est-ce que tu l'aime, ma toile ? Interrogea le petit en souriant béatement._

 _-G-Grey... Pourquoi... T-ta mère... Dit le plus vieux en fixant les restes de sa femme. Il trembla._

 _Et pendant cet instant, ce court instant, il oublia. Il oublia que Grey était son fils. Il oublia tous ses moments passés à sculpter diverses choses avec lui. Il oublia où il était et avec qui._

 _Et se souvient seulement de sa rage._

 _-Petit enfoiré ! Dit-il en agrippant le petit par la gorge. Tu vas crever ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû naitre ! Tu es un démon ! Un démon qui a failli tuer ta mère ! Et maintenant... Tu la tue... Sous mes yeux... Ta mère disait que tu étais étrange, ces temps-ci... Probablement que les pouvoirs de Déliora t-on réveillé, sale démon ! Espèce de sale con ! Dit-il en serrant le petit coup entre ses mains._

 _Grey commençait à suffoquer. Il ne comprenait pas le charabia de son père. Il avait tué sa mère, parce qu'une petite voix au fond de lui avait dit... Il l'écoutait... Elle était si gentille... Cette voix disait s'appeler..._

 _Zeref._

 _Avec la force du désespoir, il planta le couteau dans la gorge de l'homme. Il le lâcha aussitôt, portant ses mains à son coup. Le sang s'échappait et l'air aussi. Il s'écroula à genou. Il leva la tête pour voir son fils se tenant devant lui. Son regard était méconnaissable. Son physique aussi. On aurait dit qu'il avait grandi, que ses cheveux étaient moins ébouriffés... Son regard était rouge sang._

 _La seule chose qu'il vu avant de sombrer fût la lame d'un couteau levé dans les airs s'abattre sur lui._

-Aille ! Merde, qu'est que... Grey baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il s'était entaillé avec le couteau en voulant couper un morceau de la pâtisserie. Il se précipita vers l'évier pour rincer sa main. Il rinça le couteau également.

Merde, il ne s'était pas loupé.

Il trouva une trousse de premier soin dans la chambre de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Il l'enroula d'un bandage. Il se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'y écrouler.

Tout ça, ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop de chose.

La nuit promettait d'être longue...

oooooo

Le lendemain, tout le monde était de retour dans la salle de rendez-vous. Natsu était encore arrivé en retard, de nature lève tard. Même dans cette situation, il réussissait à dormir... Certain l'enviait. Le groupe en entier, en fait. Mais un détail le frappa.

-Le glaçon est où ? interrogea-il en fouillant la pièce du regard.

-Ben on pensait qu'il était avec toi et Lucy aussi... Dit Gajeel.

-Lucy ? Ils sont où, merde ? S'impatienta le mage de feu. Il repensa aux paroles de la blonde avant de se coucher : « Lisa... Elle est bizarre... Je ne veux pas mourir, tu sais, Natsu ! »

Son regard se posa mécaniquement sur la petite tête blanche. Elle lui sourit. Soudain, un mauvais pressentiment étouffa Natsu.

Il se précipita vers la chambre à Lucy à la vitesse grand V. La porte... Elle était ouverte. Merde, ils savaient tous entendu pour verrouiller leur porte pour un éventuel dérapage. Il entra dedans et... La chambre était dévastée. De tout par, il y avait des meubles renversés, des matelas déchirés et des coussins en miettes. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était l'odeur. Une odeur qui lui gela le sang. Il partit vers la salle de bain, la source de cette odeur désagréable qu'était celle du sang venait de là.

Et là, ce fût le bug. Time Out. Pause. Non, mieux que ça, arrêt.

Le premier meurtre venait d'arrivé. Et Lucy en était la première victime.

Fin du chapitre 2 !

Finir comme ça... Je trouve ça particulièrement grisant ! Bon, certain vont me dire pourquoi Lucy, ben... Je l'aime pas et je voulais m'en débarrasser vite fait bien fait.

Merci d'avoir lu, surtout, ne vous gênez pas pour donner votre avis dans les commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Troisième chap ! Dans ce chap les accusations seront au rendez-vous et Grey à une petite baisse de moral... Le pauvre...

Chapitre 3. Meurtre et Angoisses

 _Lucy... Pourquoi il y a plein de rouge sur toi ? Pourquoi il y en a partout sur les murs ? Tu dors ? Réveille-toi, c'est pas drôle, Lucy._

 _Pourquoi il y a un trou béant dans ta poitrine ? Pourquoi le rouge vient de là ? Je t'ai dit de te réveiller. Arrête de te moquer de moi._

 _RÉVEILLE-TOI !_

Natsu se réveilla en sursaut. Il revoyait le corps de la blonde... Lucy !

-Lucy ! Elle est où ?! Dit-il en se relevant.

-Natsu, reste couché ! Dit Wendy en essayant de le maintenir contre le lit. Tu es en état de choc, alors calme-toi ! Dit-elle.

-Mais Lucy ! Elle est où ?! Hurla-il.

-Au même endroit. D'après les dernières nouvelles, un cadavre ne peut pas se déplacer tout seul, dit Gajeel en grognant.

-Mais... Non... Elle...

-Malheureusement, oui. Dit amèrement Lisanna.

-Toi... Dit Natsu en l'empoignant violemment par le collet. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est toi qui la tuée, avoue ! Hurla-il sous la rage.

-Natsu ! Dit Erza en l'agrippant. Juvia éloigna Lisanna encore sous le choc.

-Ne dit pas de conneries ! Continua-elle. Personne ne ferait une telle chose à Lucy !

-Pupupu... Pourtant, je vous jure que c'est quelqu'un parmi vous ! Dit la voix moqueuse de Monokuma.

-Toi... Tu sais c'est qui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Grey en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Évidemment ! Et il est parmi vous !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Un ami n'aurait jamais tué un camarade ! S'exclama Happy.

-Pupupu... Pourtant, quelqu'un à céder... Mais s'il croyait que ce serait si simple...

-Comment ça ? Il y a quelque chose que tu aurais oublié de nous dire ?! Dit Carla.

-Parle-moi sur un autre nom, petite. Je n'aime pas tuer pour rien, mais quand c'est nécessaire... Dit-il en sortant ses griffes acérées.

-Mais qu'est qu'il y a de plus ?! Tu nous as dit que si on tuait, on pourrait sortir ! Dit Fried.

-Bien sûre... Mais ce serait trop facile pour les mages des Fairy Tail, non ? Vous avez quand même battu les dragons ! Donc... Vous devrez trouver le tueur ! Dit-il sous les regards assassins de ses hôtes.

-Allons, allons... Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous devrez enquêtez pour trouver le coupable... Et lors du procès, vous devrez élucider le mystère. Si vous le trouvez, il sera le seul exécuté ! Et dans le cas contraire... Vous le serez tous, sauf lui !

-Mais c'est... Pas possible... Non... On ne peut pas... Dit Kana une fine perle de sueur coulant sur sa tempe.

-Une exécution, dis-tu ? Dit Grey en gardant son calme.

-Exactement ! Ce seras douloureux ! Mais en même temps, il le mériterait, non ? Après tout, le coupable à tuer un de vos proche amis... Précisa l'ourson.

-Mais... Comment ? Dit Mira.

-Avec un couteau ! Dit-il avec ce sourire malfaisant.

Tout à coup, Gajeel eut un flash. Il serra les dents pour se retenir. Ne pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives... Et la conversation de Lisanna et Lucy aussi. Car il les avait entendus grâce à son ouïe de Dragon Slayer. Natsu devais être dans une salle isolée pour ne pas avoir entendu.

-Lisanna... Murmura-il.

-Qu'est que t'as dit ? Demanda Elfman en se penchant pour entendre.

-C'est Lisanna ! S'exclama-il.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle sous l'accusation.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je le sais ! Dit Gajeel sous la colère. Je t'ai entendu la menacer de mort !

Tous regardèrent la blanche. Celle-ci craqua sous la colère.

-NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?! M'ACCUSER DE MEURTRE ? ET PUIS MÊME SI J'AVAIS MENACÉ LA CONNASSE, TU N'AS AUCUNE PREUVE ! Dit-elle rouge de colère.

Elle était méconnaissable. Ses traits si fins et délicats étaient à présent déformé par la colère. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée. Ses yeux bleus brûlaient d'une flamme... Terrifiante.

-Quelque chose me dit que je n'ai pas besoin de preuve. Dit arrogamment.

-Hé ! Dit Elfman en frappant Gajeel. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas de l'intervention du grand-frère et se le prit en plein sur la joue.

-Je t'interdis d'accuser ma petite sœur de meurtre, tu m'entends ?! Dit-il en l'empoignant par la gorge. Il serra le coup comme une vulgaire peluche.

Gajeel manqua d'air. Il agrippa les bras du colosse en espérant le faire lâcher.

-Gajeel ! Dit Juvia qui essaya de l'aider, en vain.

Mirajane s'approcha calmement de son frangin et sans crier gare, elle le gifla avec toute sa force. Elfman vacilla en lâchant le dragon. Juvia se précipita sur lui. L'argenté regarda sa sœur en se massant la joue.

-Mira...

-Non ! Pas de Mira, Elfman ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Grogna-elle. Tu as failli le tuer ! Tu vois ce qu'on est train de devenir ? Nous nous accusons, nous perdons confiance... Il est où le lien qui uni les membres de Fairy Tail ?! Dit-elle en regardant chaque personne. C'est ce qu'il veut ! Continua Mira en pointant Monokuma. Vous allez lui donner raison ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se perde comme ça... Dit-elle en s'affaissant brusquement. Erza fût la première à réagir et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa sa main sur son dos en espérant alléger sa tristesse. Elle-même était déjà affecter par la mort de la blonde... Et c'était un de leur camarade ?

Non, impossible, ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

-On ne doit pas désespérer ! Encouragea Carla.

-Fro pense pareil ! Dit le chat-grenouille.

-Oui ! On va devoir enquêter pour démontrer au psychopathe que s'est lui, le coupable ! Dit Wendy.

-Ouais ! Dirent-ils tous à l'unisson en pointant l'index vers le ciel.

Seul une personne resta à l'écart avec un regard froid, et c'était un certain mage de glace...

Ça l'agassait.

...

Derrière ses écrans, où tout était diffusé grâce aux multiples lacrimas, quelqu'un ria. Un rire fou. En en faire frissonner les plus durs.

Cette personne était bien assise sur un fauteuil en cuir noir. Plusieurs panneaux de contrôle s'offraient à lui.

L'espoir, le désespoir... C'était si grisant... Les fées triomphera-elles grâce à l'espoir, ou se feront-elles au contraire, avaler par le désespoir ?

Un autre rire résonna dans toute la pièce. Ils allaient bien rire... Les paris étaient ouverts.

...

Natsu avait décidé de mener l'enquête avec Grey. Ils inspecteraient le corps de leur amie. Plusieurs n'étaient pas d'accord, vu que tous savaient que l'amitié qu'entretenait les trois amis étaient forte. Mais Erza leur donna son accord. Elle savait que c'était important pour eux.

Natsu marchait avec Grey et ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre maudite. La tête à flamme était mal à l'aise face au silence du brun.

-Euh... Grey... Tu sais... Il y en a qui dise que...

Le brun tourna la tête pour le regarder. Son regard était glacial.

-Que ? Je t'en prie Natsu, continu. Dit-il. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Et... Il semblait tellement fatigué.

-Euh, ben... Ils disent que...

-Je suis le meurtrier. Soupira Grey en baissant la tête.

-Qu... Tu savais ? Dit Natsu.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Je vous ai entendu. Mais tu sais quoi, Natsu ? Dit-il en relevant la tête. Je m'en fou. Je me fou de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Je suis seul, mais c'est pas grave. Dit-il avec un sourire triste. Tu sais Natsu... J'ai tué mes parents.

Quoi ?

-Hein ? Mais qu'est que tu veux dire ?! Tes parents sont morts dans un éboulement ! Dit Natsu en se plantant devant son ami de longue date.

Le brun le fuyait du regard.

-C'est la version officielle. J'ai poignardé ma mère jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et égorgé mon père. Je suis un monstre... Murmura-il en tenant sa tête avec ses mains. J-je... Je ne vais pas bien. Je l'entends... Encore... Elle me dit de venir les rejoindre... Ses mains se crispèrent dans sa chevelure ébène, puis il regarda le mage de feu avec un sourire de résignation. Natsu. J'ai peut-être tué Lucy, après tout. La dernière fois, ça m'avait pris deux jours avant de réaliser ce que j'avais fait.

Natsu était abasourdit. Il ne comprenait pas... Qu'est que Grey entendait dans sa tête ? Il ne pouvait pas être squizophrène, sinon, ça se saurait ! Alors quoi ? Non, il ne pouvait pas y croire... Grey était un mage de Fairy Tail ! Il ne pouvait pas tuer ! On blessait les ennemis gravement, mais pas au point de les tuer mourir ! Et ses parents qui plus est !

Mais soudain, une colère monta en lui. Une colère dévastatrice. Il n'aimait pas le regard de Grey. Non, décidément, il ne voulait pas le voir sourire comme ça. Comme s'il avait tout abandonné. Il lui agrippa les épaules avec force et lui cria en pleine figure.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est aussi absurde que de dire que Lisanna est la coupable ! Tu ne peux pas avoir tué tes parents ! Et même si c'était le cas, Grey reste Grey ! Ce glaçon que j'ai connu toutes ces années n'est sûrement pas un mensonge ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de t'apitoyer ainsi, espèce de sale exhibitionniste !

Grey cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Si on lui avait dit que Natsu le sermonnerait à comme ça... Il n'y aurait jamais cru ! Alors qu'il aurait dû frapper Natsu pour lui crier dessus, il se mit à rire. Pas un rire fou, non. Un rire. Évacuer tout le stresse pendant quelque temps. Il sourit à son rival. Un vrai sourire. Natsu fût surprit. Mais qu'est qui lui prenait à ce glaçon ?

Grey posa sa main sur sa tête pour les ébouriffer.

-Merci, Natsu. Maintenant, on va aller enquêter et se battre pour Lucy ! Dit-il en pivotant légèrement.

Natsu le fixa quelques secondes, mais sourit finalement.

-Ouais !

Fin Chapitre 3


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Hope fairy

Résumé : Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, elles seront dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de...

S'ENTRETUER.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour... Premièrement... DÉSOLÉ pour le léger retard... Et ce chapitre n'est pas très long donc... Voilà... Eh... Comment dire... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelque couple... Et ben ça a donné qu'ils étaient homosexuels... Mais les couples, on les voit à peine, c'est juste pour dire qu'il y en a... J'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas ! ^^

Chapitre 4. Enquête et Exploration

Grey et Natsu était dans la salle de bain. Le rosé se pinça le nez pour essayer d'atténuer l'odeur du sang.

Ils s'approchèrent. Le corps de la jeune fille était toujours-là, à les fixer de ses yeux vitreux et sans vie.

Grey fût celui qui fit le premier pas et s'approcha de la blonde. Il posa sa main sur sa tête et ferma ses paupières encore ouvertes.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas trop agonisée, Lucy. Dit-il.

Pendant que Grey parti inspecter la chambre, Natsu resta. Wendy devrait arriver d'ici peu pour faire une autopsie. Mais quelque chose l'interpella. Comme si c'était apparu par magie. Sur le côté gauche de Lucy, il y avait un genre de gribouillis.

XA11A.

Mais qu'est que c'était que ça ?

Probablement les derniers aveux de sa meilleure amie.

Wendy arriva près de Natsu. Elle eut une grimace de dégout en voyant Lucy. Elle n'était pas habituée de voir des cadavres. (Si elle savait...) Elle soignait les gens, elle ne faisait pas d'autopsie !

-Alors ? Demanda Natsu quelque temps plus tard. Grey était de retour et ils attendaient les résultats de la bleue.

-Elle semble s'être défendue, si on en croit par les nombreuses contusions qu'elle a reçu. La blessure date de hier soir, maximum. Il semblerait que ce soit une lame d'au moins 5 centimètres. Dit-elle en se détournant. Cette vue, cette odeur de sang et de chair qui commençait déjà à se décomposer... C'était insupportable pour la pauvre petite fille qu'elle était.

Grey serra les dents. Le rosé le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Cette révélation que le brun lui avait fait... C'était dur à supporter seul. Pas qu'il n'est pas capable de garder un secret, mais...

Il allait devoir en parler à quelqu'un avant que ça l'étouffe aussi.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Erza était en train d'explorer le château avec Mira. Ils découvrirent des escaliers qui menaient à un cinquième étage. Là-bas, il y avait... Hum ? La chambre de Jade et celle du roi. Elles essayèrent de les ouvrirent, mais elles furent projetées quelque mètre plus loin. Un enchantement y était posé !

Mais ces enchantements... Seul un mage de Fairy Tail était capable d'en faire... Et il était avec eux.

Leurs doutes furent mis de côté en voyant une tête rose.

-Natsu ! Alors les résultats de l'autopsie ? Demanda Mira.

-Bien, Wendy à tout identifié... Erza ? Dit-il après un petit moment.

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire... Voyant que la Strauss était encore là, il précisa en privé.

Sur ces mots, Mirajane parti rejoindre sa petite sœur.

-Alors ? Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda reine des fées en notant la mine sombre de son ami. Il était sérieux et ça l'inquiétait.

-C'est à propos de Grey.

xXxXxXxXxXx

De leur côté, Juvia et Gajeel étaient dans la chambre du dragon slayer. Celui-ci bouillait de rage et faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Juvia était assise sur le lit avec une mine inquiète.

-Gajeel...

-Quoi ? Grogna-il en se retenant de lancer la table de chevet sur le mur.

-Juvia... Ne va pa bien... Commença-elle.

-Comme tout le monde ! Merde, Lucy vient de se faire tuer, c'est sûr que rien ne va !

-Non... Juvia... Ça rappelle à Juvia...

Gajeel se calma brusquement en se tournant vers la bleue. Il venait de comprendre le sens des mots de son amie.

-Oh... Tu veux dire... Qu'elle est en train de revenir ? Demanda-il sous le choc.

Juvia se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Elle revenait. Et elle allait faire du mal à tous ses amis...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Pas encore. Pas alors qu'elle avait réussi à se reconstruire une nouvelle vie. Après tous ce cauchemar était fini, non ?

Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant... N'est-ce pas ?

xXxXxXxXx

Happy, Carla, Fro, Fried et Kana étaient à la cuisine en train de manger. Même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment...

Happy ne mangea même pas un poisson.

Et Kana ne toucha pas une goutte d'alcool.

Mais contre toute attente, c'est Fried qui commença la conversation.

-J'espère que les autres vont bien... Dit-il avec une mine inquiète.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demanda Carla.

-On en pense juste à notre sort, en ce moment. Mais quand est-il du reste de la guilde ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Ever Green, Bixlow, le maitre, Reby, Jet, Droy, Luxus... Dit-il en regardant sa tasse de thé.

Tous étaient un peu surpris, mais comprirent ce que voulait dire leur ami. Peut-être que leur famille était...

-Il faut rester positif ! S'exclama soudainement une petite grenouille.

Ils se tournèrent vers Fro. Celle-ci avait un regard déterminé.

-On va les vaincre ! Fro n'est peut-être pas un mage de Fairy Tail, mais Fro sait à quel point vous êtes fort ! Et surtout, vous n'abandonnez jamais ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que vous allez commencer, non ?!

Tous furent surprit, mais un sourire fleurit sur leurs lèvres.

-Fro a tellement peur... Fro veut retrouver Rogue ! Dit-il avant de plonger dans les bras de Kana. Celle-ci serra ses bras autour de la frêle avec un léger sourire. Une si petite chose...

Fro pourrait très bien être un membre de Fairy Tail et on ne verrait que du feu.

-Ne t'en fait pas... On va sortir d'ici et le retrouver... Dit-elle calmement.

Oui, nous sortirons d'ici...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Hope fairy

Résumé : Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, elles seront dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de...

S'ENTRETUER.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour... Premièrement... DÉSOLÉ pour le léger retard... Et ce chapitre n'est pas très long donc... Voilà... Eh... Comment dire... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelque couple... Et ben ça a donné qu'ils étaient homosexuels... Mais les couples, on les voit à peine, c'est juste pour dire qu'il y en a... J'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas ! ^^

Chapitre 5. Que le procès commence !

Mille pardons pour l'attente... *S'incline* Je n'ai aucune raison valable... Bah, j'ai avancé d'autre fic... Parce que oui, je suis sur le point de finir une fanfic Vocaloid à chapitre et je ne l'ai pas encore posté... Va falloir que je me reconcentre sur ce Cross Over... Mais pas d'inquiétude ! Je compte bien le finir ! Désolé si c'est court...

Pour ce qui est de Juvia et Kana, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, Lolita ! Oui, Fro est chou... Plus j'avance cette fic, plus je m'y attache à la grenouille...

Bon chapitre !

Tout le monde avait fait sa part de l'enquête, soit en fouillant le lieu du crime, la chambre de Lucy ou leur prison commune.

Et Erza fit une découverte troublante dans la chambre de la blonde.

Un petit couteau suisse avec des traces de sang sécher dessus. Elle n'en parla à personne pour le moment.

Surtout, qu'elle savait qu'un mage ici présent en avait un identique.

Elle avait vu Grey qui dormait dans le couloir plus tôt. Et dans sa main... Le même canif.

Mais même avec l'horrible histoire de Natsu, elle ne pouvait pas croire que Grey était le meurtrier. Il était d'abord et avant tout son meilleur ami ! Et elle le considérait comme son petit frère... En plus, il était le seul avec Mirajane qui savait pour son secret à elle.

Un secret que même aujourd'hui, elle avait de la difficulté à s'avouer...

xXxXxXx

Tout le monde s'était réuni dans la grande salle à la demande de Monokuma. Pourtant, chacun savait la raison de leur rassemblement...

-Alors que tout le monde est là... On va pouvoir commencer le procès ! Déclara la peluche.

Une grande porte rouge sang leur faisait face.

-Après vous, mage de Fairy Tail ! Dit-il en ouvrant les grandes portes.

Les mages entrèrent un par un pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce. Le plancher était un carrelage noir et blanc, comme celui d'un jeu d'échec. De grand rideau pourpre était un peu partout dans la salle. En son centre, il y avait un tribunal. Celui-ci formait un cercle et à chaque place, il y avait une photo de tel ou tel personne. Sans doute leur place respective.

Mais ce qui les choqua fût la photo de Lucy. Celle-ci était comme toutes les autres, on voyait la blonde souriante. Mais à la différence des photographies des vivants, la sienne était marqué d'un grand X. Un X de sang. Et les 3 trois Dragon Slayer pouvaient confirmer sans aucune hésitation que c'était celui de Lucy...

-Enfoiré... Grogna Natsu entre ses dents.

-Pupupu... Alors, je vais rappeler les règles pour ceux qui auraient oublié ! Dit-il avec son sourire malsain.

-Donc vous allez devoir démasquer qui est le tueur et tout faire pour justifier votre accusation... Si vous réussissez, tout le monde reste sauf... Excepté le tueur... Qui se fera exécuté sur le champ ! Mais dans le cas inverse, seul le tueur vivra et pourras sortir... Quant aux autres... Vous aurez deviné ce qui vous attends...

Natsu avala sa salive avec difficulté. Tout le monde croyait sûrement qu'il était le tueur. Après tout, il était celui qui avait découvert le corps de la blonde... Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna la tête pour voir Erza qui avait un sourire tendre et un regard déterminé plaqué sur le visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Natsu. On va prouver que le coupable n'est pas ici.

-O-ouais, ce reprit le rose.

-On n'a qu'à commencer par les résultats de l'autopsie, proposa Fried.

-Lucy semble s'être débattu vu tous les coups qu'elle a reçu. Elle a d'ailleurs eu un bâillon dans la bouche. Pour ce qui est de la blessure, je crois que c'est un couteau de 5 centimètres. Débita Wendy.

Erza fronça les sourcils.

-Serait-ce ce couteau, par hasard ? Dit-elle en montrant un canifle plein de sang.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

Elle le tendit à Wendy. Celle-ci s'humecta les lèvres avant de sentir la lame rouge.

-...C'est bien le sang de Lucy. Dit-elle en laissant tomber le couteau au sol.

-Il était en dessous du lit de Lucy. Dit Erza.

-Gajeel ? Demanda Juvia en le voyant trembler.

-C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tranquillement de Dragon slayer.

-...

Son regard était empli de colère et il fixait Grey.

-RÉPOND, BORDEL ! S'énerva-il en l'attrapant par le col.

-C'est toi qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue-le donc, t'as aimé ça, voir le sang gicler dans tous les sens ?!

-Arrête ça ! Dit Grey en empoignant les poignets de son adversaire. Malheureusement, il avait une poigné de fer.

-Et toi, t'as arrêté quand elle t'a supplié de ne pas la tuer, assassin ?! Dit-il en serrant sa prise.

Le mage de glace commençait à suffoquer.

-Gajeel ! S'écria la voix de Juvia.

Il se tourna pour voir la bleue qui le regardait d'un regard haineux et déterminé.

-Ami ou pas, si tu touches à Grey-sama, Juvia ne te le pardonneras jamais !

Il relâcha le cou du jeune homme qui s'écroula par terre en reprenant son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu l'accuse, hein ? Demanda Kana.

-Je l'ai vu ! Son couteau ! Il a le même !

Le cœur de Grey rata un battement en entendant les paroles de Gajeel. Il était mort.

-Moi aussi je l'ai vu. Dit calmement Erza. Mais je ne peux pas croire que Grey y est pour quelque chose.

-Moi non plus ! Dirent Natsu, Juvia, Happy et Frosh.

-D'accord, donc on a qu'à voir. Dit Kana.

-Qu'est que tu veux dire ? Demanda Carla.

-Fouille-le, dit-elle en s'adressant à Elfman.

-Quoi ? Demanda-il.

-Fouille-le. S'il a le couteau, ce n'est pas lui. Sinon, les chances sont élevées, tu ne crois pas ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Elfman s'approcha du brun.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cri Grey en reculant. Celui-ci devenait de plus en plus nerveux et l'anxiété l'envahi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pensa-il.

 _Tue-les, murmura une voix profonde._


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Hope fairy

Résumé : Et si Fairy Tail était resté un peu plus longtemps que les autres guildes à cette fête ? Et si... 15 membres en particuliers ? Finalement, ils auraient dû partir comme tout le monde... Est-ce que les fées pourront vaincre le désespoir ou cette fois-ci, elles seront dépassées ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est que ces 15 mages malchanceux seront obligés de...

S'ENTRETUER.

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima et Danganronpa à ses créateurs, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de FT et le concept de Danganronpa.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour... Premièrement... DÉSOLÉ pour le léger retard... Et ce chapitre n'est pas très long donc... Voilà... Eh... Comment dire... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire quelque couple... Et ben ça a donné qu'ils étaient homosexuels... Mais les couples, on les voit à peine, c'est juste pour dire qu'il y en a... J'espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas ! ^^

Chapitre 6. Le procès continu

Chapitre ou il se passe pas mal de truc et si vous aimer le Gruvia, je crois que vous apprécierez un peu ce chapitre...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pensa-il.

Tue-les, murmura une voix profonde.

En entendant cette voix, le brun arrêta de se débattre d'un coup. Cette voix... Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années.

Zeref.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenait-il aujourd'hui ?! Pas maintenant ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à ses amis...

Peut-être que c'est même trop tard... Qui te dit que tu n'es pas le tueur ?

Je sais... Je sais que je suis un monstre... Pensa le brun.

-JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS UN ASSASSIN ! S'époumona-il à la stupeur des autres mages.

Elfman en profita, malgré la surprise, pour attraper le bras de l'ice maker et fouilla dans ses poches. Après un moment, il s'éloigna pour reprendre sa place.

-Alors ? Demanda Carla.

-Rien, souffla le colosse.

Comme si c'était un déclencheur, Grey se réveilla de sa "transe".

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je... Je n'ai pas tué Lucy ! J-je... J'ai oublié le couteau dans ma chambre !

-Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? Demanda froidement Lisanna.

-Je... Commença-il en baissant la tête. Qui le croirait ? Un oubli... Ça sonnait comme une mauvaise excuse.

Natsu et Erza était figé. Que dire ? Pour convaincre les autres que ce n'était pas Grey ?

-Moi je le crois ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

-Qu...

Juvia avait les bras appuyés contre la barre et regarda chaque membre du tribunal un par un avec un regard déterminé.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas Grey le tueur ! Et vous savez pourquoi ?

En voyant le silence qui régnait, elle continua.

-Parce que je sais qu'au fond, Grey ne ferais jamais ça ! Grey est trop bon pour tuer quelqu'un ! Pour tuer une amie !

-Juvia, arrête, l'amour rend aveugle et tu le sais... Dit doucement Gajeel.

-Je sais ! Dit-elle. Elle en oublia même de parler à la troisième personne. Je sais que l'amour rend aveugle... Mais ça ne me dérange pas ! Si Grey est mon guide, ça ne me dérange pas du tout !

-Juvia, tu te fais mal en disant tout ça pour un meurtrier qui ne ressens rien pour toi ! Cassa le dragon slayer.

-Arrête de dire tous ces mensonges ! Cria la bleue. Si s'était moi qui avait eu le couteau, est-ce que tu aurais eu le courage de m'exécuter ? Demanda-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

Son ami le regarda avec un regard incrédule.

Elle se tourna vers Elfman et Mira.

-Et si s'était Lisanna qui avait eu le couteau ? Qu'est que vous aurez fait ?!

-Pupupu... Ça devient intéressant... Dit Monokuma.

-Grey-sama n'est pas le coupable ! Et même s'il le serait, Juvia n'accepterait pas de le laisser mourir sous ses yeux !

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant des bras l'étreindre.

-G-Grey-sama... Murmura-elle en sentant la fatigue retomber d'un coup.

-Merci... Juvia. Dit-il. Gajeel à raison. Je ne ressens strictement rien pour toi. Pour moi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre.

Alors que ces mots blessants auraient dû achever Juvia, ils eurent plutôt pour effet de la faire sourire.

-Juvia vous connait maintenant, Grey-sama... Mais elle comprend. Si vous n'êtes pas encore prêt pour aimer Juvia, c'est bien. Prenez tout votre temps, parce que Juvia vous attendra. Dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de son amour.

-Juvia, tu ne comprends pas... Dit-il en baissant le regard. Je suis un monstre. Je tue sans m'en rendre compte et j'y prend un malin plaisir à le faire... Je vais finir par te tuer. Et si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sauf que Juvia a confiance en Grey-sama... Dit-elle en souriant toujours.

Grey relâcha la bleue avec un léger sourire. Il la regarda tristement avant de retourner à sa place initiale.

-Alors. Il y a deux couteaux. Le mien est dans ma chambre. Quelqu'un en avait un autre. Il faut trouver c'est qui. Dit-il en affichant un regard déterminé.

-Et pourquoi on devrait te croire ?

-Vous êtes en droit de ne pas me croire. Mais pendant que vous essayé de me faire accuser, on perd du temps pour trouver le tueur.

-Alors, si on part de la théorie de Grey, il y aurait deux couteaux ? Dit Natsu.

-Mais qui possède le deuxième ?

-C'est pas comme s'il allait se rendre, après tout, il vient de commettre un meurtre.

-Wendy, tu n'as pas essayé de sentir l'odeur dessus ?

-Oui, cependant, il semblerait que le meurtrier a utilisé des gants.

-Oui, ben Lisanna est peut-être la coupable. Dit tire Gajeel.

-Et d'où te vient cette conclusion ? Dit Mira avec un début d'énervement.

-Je l'ai entendu menacer Lucy pendant l'enquête.

-Et puis depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? S'énerva finalement la blanche.

-C'est l'amie de Ruby et je sais que si je ne trouve pas le coupable elle voudra ma mort, donc je le trouverais coûte que coûte ! Déclara-il.

-Je n'ai jamais menacé Lucy. Chuchota Lisanna.

-Pourtant je t'ai entendu la menacer de mort. Grogna le dragon.

-Je n'ai pas menacé Lucy.

-Tu lui as dit de rester loin de Natsu sous peine de la tuer.

Le rose écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est vrai Lisa ?

-JE N'AI PAS MENACÉ LUCY ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN ! Cria elle prise de folie.

Tout le monde fut pris par surprise par l'excès de colère de leur amie si calme. XA11A.

-Je n'ai pas tué cette connasse ! Et ce n'est pas moi la squizo du groupe ! Dit-elle en pointant Grey du doigt.

Il baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de paraitre si faible -surtout devant tout le monde- mais le sujet était assez sensible.

Étonnamment, Juvia aussi ressenti un malaise. Enfin, pour elle et Gajeel ça ne l'était pas vraiment, après tout...

-Lisa.

Elle regarda vers la source de la voix. Une voix si belle... D'habitude si enjouée... La voix de son amour de toujours...

-Lisa, est-ce que tu as réellement menacé Lucy ? Dit Natsu.

-...

Si elle le disait, elle était condamnée... Mais en même temps, c'était pour Natsu... Mais il en va de sa vie quand même !

-Lisa. Je m'en fou que tu l'es menacé ou pas. Je veux juste une réponse.

Non, en fait Natsu ne s'en foutait pas vraiment ; une menace était une menace, mais il voulait la faire avouer.

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai menacé Lucy. Dit calmement la blanche.

Son frère et sa sœur écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Com...

-Maintenant on sait qui est le coupable. Dit Gajeel.

-Mais non, c'est trop facile...

-Vous n'avez qu'à voter, petites fées ! Rit Monokuma.

Fin chapitre 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7. Le coupable est...**

-Attendez ! S'écria la voix Mirajane. Grey n'avait pas émis la théorie d'un deuxième couteau ? Débita-elle en paniquant.

-Parce que maintenant, tu crois Grey-sama ? Dit Juvia.

-Mais elle a raison dit Natsu. Je viens de me rappeler d'un détail important.

Tout plantèrent leurs regards dans les yeux du rose.

-Sur le mur, il y avait ça décrit. Dit-il en montrant un papier ou il avait recopié le code XA11A.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kana. D'ailleurs, son ton devint plus anxieux.

Néanmoins, les membres de Fairy Tail n'était pas idiot. Ils avaient tous deviné que XA11A, c'était Kana. Le X était en fait un K. Même si c'était l'atroce vérité, ils devaient se faire à l'idée que Kana Alberona était la meurtrière. C'était elle qui avait tué Lucy Heartfillia, sa meilleure amie.

Tout le monde dû se résoudre à voter contre la brune. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur la peluche.

-Alors, c'est le temps de l'exécution !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8. Exécution et remises en question

 **NDA : Oui, après des années d'attentes, le voilà ! Euh je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais le chapitre 7 n'était pas supposé se finir comme ça, donc je l'ai modifié et par conséquent, le 8 en est aussi affecté. Et pour votre patience, voici chapitre un peu plus long ! Oh, et vous me direz dans les coms, si vous préférez les longs chapitres qui prennent plus de temps à écrire ou les petits chapitres réguliers ? Donc, voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Monokuma éclata de rire. Le coupable était bel et bien Kana et maintenant, il allait la tuer. Kana poussa un cri de mort en sentant une chaine s'enrouler autour de sa gorge.

"NON !" S'écria-elle.

Monokuma, cette si petite peluche, tira la mage par le cou. Kana se fit trainer par terre et lutta de toutes ses forces. Natsu la regarda sans broncher quand elle fût dans la salle d'exécution. Les autres mages suivirent la tueuse et la peluche.

Quand elle passa devant Natsu, elle se dépêcha de débiter : "NON ! JE... LE COUTEAU N'ÉTAIT PAS À MOI ! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AVAIT LE COUTEAU ! NATSU, S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! CROIS-MOI, LUCY N'EST PAS LA PERSONNE QUE TU CROIS !"

La colère envahis le rose. Pas la personne qu'il croyait ? Lucy était la personne la plus pure qu'il n'ait jamais connue ! Et ce n'est pas comme si Kana pouvait en rajouter en ce moment... Elle avait tant descendu dans son estime... Il la toisa avec dégout.

Le sourire de l'ours s'accentua en voyant la scène. Ils leurs montrera plus tard, mais pour l'heure...

Il tendit un couteau à Natsu. Le couteau qui avait fait périr sa meilleure amie. Du sang séché y était encore coller.

"Alors... Vas-tu la tuer ? Après tout, elle le mérite, elle a tué Lucy Heartfillia de sang-froid, non ?"

Natsu bouillait littéralement. Il avait des envies de meurtre envers Kana. Oui, Kana qu'il considérait comme son amie, il voulait sa mort.

Cependant, Grey prit brusquement son épaule. Le dragon slayer tourna la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci avait un visage sérieux et ses yeux bleu foncé le fixaient.

"Ne fais pas ça Natsu. Tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution." dit-il le plus calmement possible. Il savait ce que ressentait Natsu ; Il l'avait ressenti tellement de fois auparavant.

Natsu se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et traversa la porte. Elle se barra automatiquement derrière lui. Grey se précipita dans l'immense vitre que possédait la salle et cogna fort dessus.

"Bordel, Natsu !" S'époumona-il. "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?!" S'écria-il en se retournant. Tous ce qu'il vit fut les regards de mort de tout le monde.

"Je te rappel qu'elle a tué Lucy. Si on la laisse vivre, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à l'avenir." Déclara Fried. "Tu as tué tes parents, non ? Ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger." Dit Lisanna.

Grey fût impuissant devant la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux. Non, non, non, non, non ! Natsu ne pouvait pas tuer... Il ne pouvait pas avoir une mort sur la conscience... Pas lui...

Natsu approcha une Kana effrayée et attachée sur un piquet de bois. Elle essaya de supplier Natsu, mais un chiffon bloquait sa bouche. Natsu ne dit que six mots. _Je te considérais comme une amie..._

À ces mots, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait que c'était la fin. Elle inspira en fermant les yeux. En les rouvrant, elle sourit à Grey. Elle le voyait à travers la fenêtre en train de se débattre contre elle. En apercevant son regard, il s'arrêta avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

C'était la fin.

Elle s'était imaginée mourir dans une mort douce, comme dans son sommeil aux côtés de son père ou de son potentiel mari... Baccu, peut-être ?

Finalement, le bourreau, le dragon, du l'achever en dix coups de couteau. Dix coups où tous les autres mages semblaient éprouver une certaine satisfaction.

Sauf deux.

Grey avait la tête appuyée contre la vitre et cognait encore avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Quant à l'autre...

Gajeel dût la sortir de la pièce. Elle commençait à suffoquer et la vue du sang de la joueuse de carte n'allait pas l'aider.

"Gajeel... J-je... Juvia... Juvia est mal..." Dit-elle le front en sueur. Elle semblait lutter de toute ses forces contre une quelconque chose.

"Calme-toi, Juvia. Respire. Inspire, expire. Oui, comme ça. Tu peux la combattre." lui chuchota la dragon slayer.

La soirée se déroula à une vitesse insupportablement lente. Gajeel avait insisté pour rester avec la bleue, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle toute seule.

Quand il ferma la porte à contre cœur, Juvia attendit quelques secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Natsu avait tué.

Natsu, le Natsu qu'elle côtoyait depuis son arrivé à Fairy Tail venait de tuer une femme, devant ses yeux, une amie, Kana Alberona.

Mais avait-il bien fait ? Kana avait quand même tué Lucy... Même si Juvia considère Lucy comme une rivale... Elle restait quand même une fille qu'elle appréciait, une amie.

Mais Kana l'était tout autant qu'elle, et elle trouvait ce dilemme était non seulement cruel, mais déchirant.

* * *

Grey était enfermé dans sa chambre et malgré l'heure avancée, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. L'image de son meilleur ami en train de transpercer Kana à coups de couteau le hantait et le hantera sûrement pour toujours. Natsu était bien trop... Pur pour tuer. Tuer est un fardeau bien trop lourd, peu importe la largeur de tes épaules et de ta force de caractère. Ce qui l'avait empêché de sombrer, c'était Fairy Tail. Sa famille. Ils l'avaient accueilli bras ouverts, sans se douter du passé qu'il cachait.

Mais maintenant, c'était fini, ce temps-là. Ils n'y avaient plus aucune chance de se sortir de ce piège tordu. Grey l'avait réalisé quand il avait vu Natsu tuer Kana sans le moindre remord.

 _"Tu es bien pire qu'eux, tu sais..."_ susurra une voix douce au creux de son oreille.

Zeref.

"Va-t'en, espèce de démon. Mes amis sont là pour moi, je n'ai rien à craindre."

 _"Ça ne change rien. Tu as tué des dizaines de personnes de sang-froid... Tu as même tué ton professeur de magie ! Et contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser..."_

"TA GUEULE !" S'écria Grey avant la fin de la phrase. "Ferme-là... Ce n'est pas moi, compris ?! Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas moi qui a tué Ul... C'est _Déliora_ , tu m'entends ?!" Continua-il les yeux écarquillés. C'est en sentant le liquide rouge couler de ses jointures qu'il réalisa qu'il avait frappé le mur. Assez pour faire un trou dedans.

Bordel, Wendy occupait la chambre d'à côté avec Carla et Happy. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de laver sa blessure, elle allait sentir l'odeur de son sang.

Cet endroit allait le rendre fou.

* * *

Wendy ne bougeait plus depuis déjà quelques minutes. Elle avait les yeux écarquiller et elle n'osait à peine respirer. Carla et Happy dormait encore, donc elle était seule, d'une certaine manière.

Les coups qui venaient du mur à sa droite avaient laissés une fissure zigzaguer le long du rempart. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe.

Elle avait tellement peur ! Tellement peur ! Que Grey vienne dans sa chambre si elle venait à s'endormir. Que Grey vienne avec un couteau pour l'égorger ! Peut-être même que Grey pourrait l'éventre... Non, elle ne devait pas dormir. Si elle dormait elle serait encore plus vulnérable et...

Elle ne devait pas dormir !

* * *

Erza était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle pensait à toute allure. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi, quand Grey les avait suppliés de l'aider à sauver Kana ? Pourquoi était-elle restée de marbre face au meurtre qui c'était déroulé devant ses yeux ?! Au fond d'elle, en voyant le premier coup transpercer la brune, une certaine satisfaction avait rempli son être. Elle avait été satisfaite de voir Kana mourir, sous ses yeux. Erza savait qu'elle méritait la mort après ce qu'elle avait fait à Lucy, mais... Les mages de Fairy Tail ne tuaient pas. Ils pouvaient frapper les ennemis pour leur donner une belle leçon, mais pas les tuer...

Alors pourquoi ?

* * *

Natsu ne dormait pas. S'il fermait les yeux, il allait revoir le visage de pure terreur qu'affichait Kana. Ce regard qui à la fin, fut résigné. Ce sourire triste, qu'elle avait fait à Grey. Ce visage résigné, celui qui avait tout abandonné.

Celui qui accueillait la mort à bras ouvert.

Natsu agrippa sa chevelure et serra les poings. Un sentiment d'immense désespoir rempli son cœur. Un étau autour de son cœur et une boule bloquait sa gorge. Il n'était pas capable de dire quoique ce soit, tellement cette boule l'oppressait. Il voulait crier sa douleur, mais il en était incapable. Tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fût un minable petit couinement. Ce sentiment était atroce. Un mélange de tristesse, de culpabilité et de détresse.

Il avait tué Kana.

Il avait tué une amie.

Il avait tué de sang-froid.

Il avait tué quelqu'un.

Mais... C'était pour le bien de tous, non ?

S'il n'avait pas tué Kana, qui sait qui elle aurait tué d'autre ?

Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Lucy...

Elle s'était fait tué par sa meilleure amie, et lui Natsu, venait de tuer une amie...

Il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Mais c'était pour le bien de tout le monde, donc ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucy... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle lui manquait tellement. Ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux blonds comme l'or et sa voix... Il aimait tout d'elle. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il ne pourra plus jamais profiter de ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble.

Et ça le tuait.

Dans un coin supérieur de la chambre, il y avait une caméra de surveillance qui observait Natsu. Celui-ci, trop perdu dans la tristesse et les remords n'y fit pas attention.

Mais qui les observaient ?

Dans son grand siège noir, une silhouette avait le bras accoudé sur le manche de la chaise, alors que sa tête reposait dans sa main. Elle avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage en observant ses divers écrans. Sur l'un, on voyait Wendy recroquevillée sur son lit. Sur on autre, on voyait Lisanna en train de serrer son oreiller de toute ses forces. Il y avait aussi Grey, qui semblait vidé de toute énergie, les mains appuyées sur le lavabo, il semblait être incapable de voir son propre reflet. Et bien évidemment, Natsu...

Ce monstre se mit à rire d'un rire fou. Son jeu commençait pour de bon et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. C'est une roue qui tournera pour l'éternité et ce, même après sa mort.


	9. Chapter 9

Après 20 000 milles ans, le voici ! Je crois que je vais faire la publication à 1 chapitre minimum par mois... Merci encore pour les coms, ça fait extrêmement plaisir ! Mais bon, je ne parle pas plus, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9. Liens effrités et confrontations**

 _Le désespoir... Ce sentiment si dévastateur... Il peut non seulement détruire des vies, mais il est également capable d'effriter des liens bien solides... Il peut changer une personne du tout au tout._

* * *

 _J-Juvia... P-pourquoi... Tu me laisse ici...?_

 _..._

Juvia se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés. La sueur perla sur son front et son souffle était haletant. Elle resta figée quelques secondes avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en essayant de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un simple rêve. Seulement, plus les secondes avançaient, plus les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface et d'anciennes blessures se rouvrirent...

Plus tard, tout le monde s'était retrouvé à la salle à manger. Sauf qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir ouvrir la bouche. L'ambiance était lourde et glaciale. Grey n'osait même pas regarder son rival. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce geste que Natsu avait fait en toute impulsivité... Il était son rival, son meilleur ami. Et... Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de tuer Kana.

Il vu la petite Wendy assise dans son coin en compagnie de Carla qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux et elle semblait à mille lieux d'ici... Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui demander si elle allait bien, mais au moment où il allait lui tapoter l'épaule, celle-ci sursauta et le poussa violement.

Trop surpris, Grey buta contre la table voisine. Le bruit attira l'attention des autres qui se mirent à observer la scène avec curiosité.

Le mage de glace allait répliquer quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la petite. Ils étaient grands ouverts et une terreur sans nom semblait les habiter. Wendy tremblait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

"Hey, Wen-" Commença Grey. "Ne m'approche pas ! Reste loin de moi, espèce de monstre, d'ASSASSIN !" Cria la bleue en reculant.

Grey -et tous les autres mages- étaient sous le choc de voir la jeune Wendy dégager une telle agressivité envers un de ses amis... Elle qui a pour réputation d'être une jeune fille calme et timide.

"Tu l'as tué, hein ?" Dit-elle. "C'est toi n'est-ce pas, celui qui a piégé Kana ? TU es l'assassin et TU as fait porter le chapeau à Kana !" Continua-elle en serrant ses poings.

Tous étaient stupéfiés de l'accusation. Certain était trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit et d'autres commençaient à prendre part à cette théorie...

"Qu'est qui te dit que Grey est le coupable ? Monokuma l'a dit, c'est Kana qui l'a tué !" Déclara Erza en s'interposant.

Wendy éclata de rire. "C'est pourtant évident, non ?! Il a déjà de nombreuses tâches de sang sur les mains !"

À ces mots, Juvia sembla se replier sur elle-même. Si Wendy savait... Juvia était couverte de sang de la tête aux pieds... Du sang de ses amis, de sa famille...

De _son_ sang à _elle_.

"Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ! On a tous une partie plus ou moins sombre dans notre passé !" Dit Mira en se joignant à la rousse.

"Ohh... Mais tu ne l'as pas entendu hier soir !" Chantonna la bleue. "Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser aux morts ! Vous savez, les gens qu'il a lui-même tué ? Et puis la seconde d'après, il se mettait à frapper dans le mur ! On aurait dit un monstre... Un _démon_!"

Elle abordait un grand sourire. Pas de joie, pas de haine, mais un sourire tour simplement désespéré. La peur, la folie, et l'incompréhension se mélangeaient en un tout dans ses orbes chocolats.

On aurait dit que la Wendy qu'ils avaient connue avait complètement disparue dans le néant. Celle qu'ils avaient devant eux... Ce n'était pas elle, c'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre !

 _Le désespoir peut changer une personne du tout au tout !_

Lisanna s'avança vers la petite. Elle lui tapota la tête -ce qui semblait l'apaiser un peu, car ses muscles se relâchèrent- et se tourna vers Erza, Mira et Grey.

"Moi, je la crois. Ça se tient, non ? Vous avez vu comment il a réagi en sachant que Kana se ferait exécuter ? Il a sûrement culpabilisé en voyant qu'elle allait se faire tuer à sa place ! Et puis il a avoué qu'il avait le même couteau !"

"Non, mais Grey-sama ne peut pas être le tueur bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?!" S'écria finalement Juvia. "Grey-sama ne peut pas avoir tué Lucy ! Et puis... I-il n'a rien fait comparé à Juvia !" avoua-elle.

Gajeel failli s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elle venait de quasiment avouer leur secret... La _vraie_ nature de Juvia... Si les gens savaient...

"Eh bien ! Un autre tueur dans nos murs ! Vous faites bien la paire, dit dont !" Dit sarcastiquement tout à coup Carla qui s'était jointe à sa meilleure amie.

Le groupe se séparait peu à peu, divisant les mages autrefois si liés. Gajeel s'était bien évidemment rangé du côté de Juvia et Grey, mais il fit la promesse de garder un œil attentif au moindre geste de celui-ci. Erza était elle aussi de côté. Mira la suivie et Happy marcha vers eux, malgré le fait que la chatte blanche soit de l'autre côté.

Elfman était mitigé. Il ne savait plus où aller, sa petite sœur étant d'un côté et sa grande de l'autre, il finit néanmoins par rejoindre Lisanna au grand damne de l'ainée. "Il l'a toujours gâtée," marmonna Mirajane.

Fried rejoignit le colosse, trop soupçonneux envers Grey. Frosh quant à lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il restait quand même ce petit chat naïf, peu importe la situation. Donc il se dirigea vers en courant vers le chat bleu quand celui-ci lui fit signe de les rejoindre.

Il ne resta qu'une seule personne qui resta planté au milieu de la salle. Un certain dragon slayer regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ils étaient tous amis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi étaient-ils en train de s'entre déchirer comme ça ?!

Mais... Dans la situation où il était, Natsu ne pouvait pas penser de façon cohérente. Le désespoir, le déni... Ce sont des sentiments qui peuvent emmener des gens à faire des gestes inavouables, des geste terribles...

Natsu ne pouvait pas s'avouer la vérité. Il ne voulait pas repenser aux évènements. Il devait trouver un coupable. Parce qu'au fond de lui, au plus profond de lui...

Il savait qu'il avait tué. Tué une amie, Kana qui plus est.

Donc, la meilleure solution était de trouver un autre coupable. Qui avait les mains encore plus tâchées que les siennes...

À ce moment, Grey était la personne parfaite. Le destin pouvait faire les choses, parfois.

C'est pour ça qu'à ce moment-là, Natsu oublia la confiance que Grey lui avait accordé en lui confiant son passé. Il oublia ces années passées ensemble à se bagarrer.

À l'instant où Natsu rejoignit Wendy, il oublia cette longue amitié qui venait de s'effriter, de se briser. Des liens si forts, si solides venaient de se rompent devant leurs yeux, sans que personne ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

Sauf Monokuma, qui tout sourire, resta à quelques mètres de la scène que lui offrait les fées... Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le désespoir qui faisait bouger le mécanisme ? Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais totalement compris le "désespoir."

"Natsu..." Fut le seul mot qui passa les lèvres de Grey en voyant l'autre se diriger de l'autre côté.

En entendant son nom, il releva la tête. Et là, son regard se fit plus froid que la magie du mage de glace elle-même.

Grey tressaillit en le voyant. Il avait compris.

C'était la fin de ce qu'il avait cru comme étant une amitié. Toutes ces années à se battre, à se faire confiance... Tout ça venait de tomber dans les ordures.

Mais... En réfléchissant, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, n'est-ce pas ?


	10. Chapter 10

_Heeyy les gens ! Déjà le 11ième... Rassurez-vous, quand je l'aurais fini (oui les mises à jour son longues, mais elles sont là) je ferais une GROSSE correction. ET OMG. J'AI FINI LA S3. AHHHHHH. MAIS J'AI TELLEMENT PLEURÉ. AUTANT DANS MIRAI QUE DANS ZETSU. BON DIEU. Et malheureusement, pour la publication, je ne promet rien.. Les exams, un concours, d'autres fics, mes soirées à rien faire... Je suis débordée ^^ Maiiiis aux vacances d'été, donc dans.. Un peu moins de deux mois, je pourrais me consacrer pleinement !_

 _Mais bref, dans ce chapitre, nos petites fées vont "'s'affronter" tout dépendant leur camp et une nouvelle motivation arrive ! Qui sera la prochaine victime..?_

.

 **Chapitre 10. Séparation et 2ième motivation**

.

Natsu était assis à l'extrême droite de la table et écoutait ses camarades d'une oreille distraite. Plus tôt, juste après la séparation du groupe, Monokuma était venu leur rendre visite.

"Dans 3 heures, rassemblez-vous ici, j'aurais une annonce pour vous... Et quiconque ne viendra pas sera sévèrement puni !"

* * *

Grey ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son rival. Natsu... Celui qui croyait être son meilleur ami venait de l'abandonner.

Plus loin, Erza discutait avec Juvia. Elles observèrent leur ami avec des regards inquiets.

-Juvia ne peut croire que Natsu ai laissé Grey-sama... Dit la bleue.

-Moi non plus, déclara Erza. Cependant, je m'inquiète aussi pour Mira... Chuchota-elle avec un ton peiné.

Juvia pencha la tête sur le côté. Mirajane ? Mais... Ah oui, son frère et sa sœur étaient tous deux partis dans l'autre camps. Mais depuis quand la mage chevalier s'inquiétait autant pour la démone..?

En parlant de la blanche, elle alla s'assoir devant Grey, verres dans une main et bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre. Grey leva la tête et, sans rien dire, s'empara de la bouteille et l'ouvra. Il prit une grande et longue gorgée qui brûla sa gorge. Après 2 autres, il osa regarder la femme.

-Alors, pourquoi veux-tu parler à un monstre ?

-Grey... Tu n'es pas un... Commença-elle.

-Pourtant, même Natsu le croit. Tu vois ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Un tueur dort en moi. Il attends juste le bon moment pour frapper.

-Grey... Repris la blanche avec un ton doux. Tu n'es pas un monstre... Tu n'es pas un démon, comme moi... Dit-elle doucement. C'est pour ça que je te fais confiance je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

-Hum, tu me surestimes, répondit l'ébène.

-N'oublie pas que tu es le seul avec Natsu à savoir pour mon secret... Et pour celui d'Erza. Ce n'est pas un hasard, Grey.

Il ne dit rien. Il le savait... Mais le fait que son ami l'ai laissé...

Que ses amis l'ai laissé... Pas seulement Natsu.

Mais Mirajane avait raison, en quelques sorte.

Dans la grande salle, tous étaient réunis, pourtant, tous semblaient si éloignés...

Leurs liens étaient effrités, si ce n'est pas brisés à jamais.

Monokuma arriva bien vite et sourit en regardant le visage déconfit de Natsu.

-Alors... J'ai trouvé la deuxième motivation ! Vu que la liberté ne vous suffit pas... Si vous ne tuez pas bientôt... Disons deux jours maximums... Vous me verrez dans l'obligation de révéler votre plus grand secret !

-Qu..

Personne ne sut quoi dire. Leur plus grand secret..? Comment..?

Toute capacité de réfléchir semblait avoir quitté la mage d'eau. Tout ce qui flottaient dans son esprit était les mots de Monokuma. Son plus grand secret ? Non, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait, personne...

Et surtout pas son Grey...

S'il savait... Même si lui aussi avait tué... S'il savait son problème, s'il comprenait qu'une folle avide de vengeance, de sang dormait en elle...

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Cria Elfman en serrant les poings.

-Ce n'est pas assez clairs ? Je viens de vous le dire ! Si vous ne tuez pas d'ici deux jours, je révélerais votre plus grand secret !

-Mais comme quoi..? Se risqua Lisanna.

-Pupupupu... Savez-vous quel est le plus grand secret de Lucy Heartfillia ?

À cet instant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. La tension venait de monter en flèche et pourtant, l'ourson n'avait que prononcer le nom de la blonde. Natsu reteint son souffle et n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce en entendant ça. Lucy lui cachait des choses..? Impossible, ils étaient amis, n'est-ce pas ? Ils se disaient tout... Non..?

-Lucy Heartfillia est la première personne qui voulait tuer ! Dit l'ourson en souriant. Elle a trouvé un couteau... Qui ressemblait drôlement à celui de Grey et Kana... Poursuivit-il en lançant ledit couteau au mage de feu.

Il l'inspecta un moment. Un troisième couteau ?! Non, impossible... Il approcha l'arme de son nez pour humer l'odeur. Ah, il savait !

-C'est celui que Kana a utilisé pour la tuer tu veux dire ! Dit Natsu en serrant les dents. La rage remontait lentement en lui en pensant aux évènements.

-Pupupu... Elle voulait te tuer, petit dragon... Sauf que son amie l'a empêché... Malheureusement, elle a poignardé sa meilleure amie par accident... Entrainent la mort de Lucy Heartfillia !

-Qu..!

 _'' NON ! JE... LE COUTEAU N'ÉTAIT PAS À MOI ! CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AVAIT LE COUTEAU ! NATSU, S'IL-TE-PLAIT ! CROIS-MOI, LUCY N'EST PAS LA PERSONNE QUE TU CROIS !"_

Cette phrase était revenue, comme ça, d'un coup dans sa tête. Une phrase qu'il avait oublié, ignoré pour... Pour tuer.. Kana..

Pour tuer..

Une innocente..

Kana disait donc vrai...

Lucy, une tueuse ?! Elle voulait le tuer, lui ?! Mais pourquoi ? Impossible, il ne pouvat pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire.

-TU MENS ! Dit-il en attrapant Monokuma. C'EST FAUX, LUCY N'AURAIT JAMAIS FAIT ÇA !

-Pupupu.. Ton regard est tellement beau.. Lentement mais sûrement, il se teintera de désespoir, tu verras, Natsu Dragnir... Tu finiras comme les autres, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-..Alors... Murmura une voix.

Natsu se tourna vers son ami d'enfance. Grey avait le visage penché et ses mèches ébènes cachaient ses yeux, impossible de voir son expression.

-Ça veut dire que Natsu a tué Kana pour rien... Continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers Natsu. Ses orbes bleus se plantèrent dans celles vertes de son meilleur ami.

À cet instant, tout éclat. Ce qui était brisé se réduit en cendre, ce qui avait été rompu se fit écrabouiller par le désespoir, le vrai. La mort de Lucy, celle de Kana, l'affreuse vérité de Monokuma, cet endroit cauchemardesque...

-TU L'AS TUÉ POUR RIEN ET TU OSES VENIR ME REPPROCHER D'AVOIR TUER ? CERTE J'AI TUÉ, MAIS ILS LE MÉRITAIENT. ILS.. AVAIENT TOUS COMMIS DES FAUTES TERRIBLES DANS LEUR VIE ! TOI... TOI TU AS TUÉ UNE INNOCENTE, UNE AMIE, TU AS TUÉ UN MEMBRE DE LA FAMILLE ! Dit Grey en le pointant du doigt.

Pourtant, les personnes qu'il avait tuées n'étaient pas plus pécheresses que lui. Elles avaient commises des erreurs, mais qui n'en fait pas ? La limite est si floue entre le pardonnable et l'impardonnable...

-LA FERME ! OSE REPARLER À NATSU DE CETTE MANIÈRE ET JE TE BUTE ! Cria Lisanna en s'avançant devant Natsu pour le protéger.

-Lisanna ! C'est assez ! Arrête ces sottises et redeviens la petite sœur que j'ai aimée et que j'ai protégée ! Dit Mirajane.

-HAHAHA. TOI ARRÊTE ! Elle prit une pose avant de continuer d'un ton amer. Tu as toujours été la grande sœur parfaite, toujours celle qui passait avant à la guilde ! En plus.. Tu oses ruiner le nom Strauss avec ton secret !

-D-de quoi tu parles..? Dit l'autre en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu le sais très bien... Le secret que tu entretiens avec Erza, ça crève les yeux ! J'ai envie de vomir rien qu'en pensant que...

-C'EST ASSEZ ! S'exclama la voix de la rousse.

Elle s'avança vers la plus jeune Strauss d'un pas menaçant. Mira pu voir son regard quand elle passa à sa hauteur, et il ne voulait rien dire de bon...

Erza avait un regard comme jamais, d'une détermination sans faille. Une envie de meurtre, une colère sans nom semblait brûler en elle. Et ce regard, ces sentiments...

Natsu avait ce regard, avait ressenti ces émotions juste avant de tuer Kana... Si personne n'arrêtait Erza, elle allait faire la même connerie que lui !

Enfin, le mage de feu se réveillait, mais était-ce trop tard ?


	11. Chapter 11

NDA : Quoi déjà le 11 ?! Le temps passe si vite... Bon, aujourd'hui, on passe à la vitesse supérieure ! La fin approche à grand pas, plus que 2 motivations et finie ! Mais, après, je compte sûrement faire une suite, (une one-shot et un two, je crois) avec cependant les ''Ultimates Despair''. Ceux qui ne connaissent pas Danganronpa, les Ultimates Despair, ce sont d'anciens Ultimate qui ont... Été moyennement bien influencés ?

Bref, ce sont les méchants. Donc, dedans, il y aura plus d'infos, notamment sur la "squizophrènie" de Grey, etc.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

 **Chapitre 11. Meurtre et secret**

 **.**

 _Natsu avait ce regard, avait ressenti ces émotions juste avant de tuer Kana... Si personne n'arrêtait Erza, elle allait faire la même connerie que lui !_

Sans réfléchir, il s'interposa entre la blanche et la rousse au dernier moment. Il reçut de plein fouet le coup de poing de Titania. Il s'écroula au sol, à moitié conscient. Sa tête tournait et il ne pouvait qu'entendre que des bribes de conversations.

 _-Bon sang Erza, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!_

 _-J-je..._

 _-Erza..! Lisanna, c'est de ta faute !_

 _-Ma faute ?!_

 _-Tient bon sale cerveau cramé !_

Grey..?

Il ne le détestait pas, il y a quelques secondes ?

 _Tu l'as tué pour rien !_

Et merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait..?

...

En se réveillant, la première chose qu'il vu, fut les cheveux de la Reine des fées. Elle semblait s'être assoupie à son chevet... Il se rendit compte par la suite qu'un poids était sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir la petite boule bleue...

Happy.

Il l'avait toujours soutenu, il le considérait toujours comme son ami, et ce, malgré les atrocités qu'il avait commises ces derniers temps. Il avait tué Kana de sang-froid... Il en avait même éprouvée une satisfaction...

Il se dégoutait lui-même.

-N-Natsu..? Dit une voix endormie.

Erza venait de quitter le pays des songes. En voyant son ami saint et sauve, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer.

-Désolé Natsu... Je ne voulais pas... C'est juste que Lisanna... Enfin...

Le rose n'avait jamais vu son amie comme ça, aussi déboussolée. Même contre Jellal, elle n'avait pas été aussi ébranlée. Natsu n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les "signes d'affection". Avec une fille en plus... Machinalement, il enlaça la rousse et la réconforta en lui assurant que tout allait bien.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le cri d'épouvante de Jubia résonne dans tout le château.

* * *

Juvia, Grey et Gajeel s'étaient entendus pour fouiller le château une fois de plus. Les trois étaient probablement les seuls à encore entretenir une relation potable, bien que le dragon d'acier se méfisse encore de l'autre jeune homme.

-Vous croyez que Natsu va bien ? Ça fait deux jours qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé... S'inquiéta Jubia.

-Bien sûr qu'il va bien, cet idiot ! Dit brusquement Grey.

-Il a raison Jubia, Natsu n'est pas un mage de Fairy Tail pour rien ! Rajouta Gajeel.

Elle leur sourit, rassurée.

Grey se mit à réfléchir. Natsu... Il lui en voulait, c'était certain. Mais... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter lui aussi pour la tête à flamme. Pourtant, il avait tué Kana, il devrait n'éprouver que de la haine et de la colère envers lui...

Finalement, est-ce que leurs liens étaient si détruits que ça ?

Gajeel s'arrêta brusquement et Grey fonça dans son dos ce qui le sorti de ses pensées.

-Mais qu'est.. Allait lui reprocher Grey.

Il regarda le visage terrifié de Jubia et ne put se retenir de penser au pire.

Dans la cuisine, attaché sur la table à manger, un chat était étendu dans une mare de sang.

Jubia émit un cri à s'en déchirer les poumons.

La mage d'eau était partie avec Gajeel en pleine crise de panique. Grey était maintenant seul devant la porte quand les autres arrivèrent.

-Grey ? Où est Jubia ? Demanda Natsu un peu gêné.

-Elle est partie avec Gajeel... Elle a une phobie du sang.

-Du sang ?! S'exclama Mirajane.

L'ébène les laissèrent entrer pour constater eux même l'horreur. Carla alla se cacher dans les bras d'Happy, espérant fuir la vérité. La chat bleu la serra entre ses bras et détourna la tête ne pouvant plus supporter la vue. Il se concentra pour ne pas se mettre à vomir la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un exceed qui venait de mourir. Qui venait de se faire assassiner.

Frosh, le chat-grenouille que tout le monde aimait. Celui qui était toujours gentil, emplit d'une grande candeur. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ?! Il n'avait rien fait, il était innocent !

Wendy ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pourquoi Frosh... Une autre victime qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver...

Personne n'osa s'approcher du petit corps frêle. Le chaton aux ailes brisées...

Mon dieu, il avait dû tellement souffrir. Une expression de pure angoisse déformait encore ses traits. De la souffrance et de la peur, voilà ce qu'on pouvait y lire.

Une séance de torture avait été pratiqué sur lui. Attaché, on s'était amusé a... Le découper. Sa queue trainait par terre et ses ailes avaient été déposées sur la table, laissant une trainée sanglante. Frosh était mort à bout de son sang.

L'arme du crime, un couteau de boucher, était encore enfoncé dans la table, à côté du corps de l'exceed.

C'était atroce. La personne qui avait fait ça n'était pas humain... Un acte aussi ignoble n'avait pas pu être fait par un membre de Fairy Tail !

Finalement, c'est Fried qui s'avança le premier. Il resta quelque instant devant le corps inerte du petit chat, avant de fermer les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

-Pupupupu...

-Monokuma !? C'est toi qui a fait ça, avoue ! Dit Lisanna en le pointant du doigt.

-Non, moi, je ne fais que vous observer...!

-C'que ça sonne pervers son truc... Marmonna Elf.

-Pupupu... Le tueur est bien un membre de Fairy Tail ! Peut-être que son secret était trop lourd pour lui... En tout cas, celui de Frosh étais assez simple, presque décevant...

-Arrête de déconner, gronda Grey.

-Pupupu... Le mage de glace est énervé ?

Grey serra les dents, s'empêchant du mieux qu'il put de sauter sur l'ours pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était !

-Sur ce, le procès aura lieux dans 6 heures, enquêtez bien mes chères petites fées... Un tueur en série se cache peut-être avec vous, qui sait...? Dit-il en partant.

Monokuma voulait semer le doute, la peur chez les survivants, et il réussit facilement, constata Erza en regardant les visages de ses amis. Une certaine tension était présente, et comme Monokuma avait parlé de tueur en série, évidemment que les doutes étaient centrés sur Grey...

Natsu arriva à la même conclusion. Mais le mage de feu n'y croyait pas. Grey n'a pas tué Kana (Il n'en aurait pas été capable) et c'est aussi valable pour Frosh, il en était sûr. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup.

-Monokuma veut seulement nous faire douter et nous séparer... Mais on le laissera pas faire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Natsu en faisant ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant. Ce sourire qui n'avait été vu depuis quelque temps déjà. Le sourire qui manquait pour remettre l'aplomb de tous. Il eut un silence avant que tous ses amis le rejoignent en souriant.

-Ouais, Natsu à raison ! Dit Erza en pointant son index au ciel. On va sortir d'ici et on va retrouver la guilde !

-OUAIIS ! Crièrent en cœur les autres membres.

Grey, qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte, les regarda avec un peu d'envie. Il ne pourra plus jamais être reconsidéré comme un membre...

-Alors, tu viens ? On tu n'attendras pas indéfiniment ! Dit Lisanna en se retournant vers lui.

Grey ne put s'empêcher de sourire en venant les rejoindre. Finalement, même s'il n'était que minime, peut-être y avait-il encore un peu d'espoir...

.

.

* * *

Sur son fauteuil, l'organisateur de ce cauchemar les observait toujours. Même si son but était de les transformer, comme _eux_ , les voir encore espérer le rendait heureux ! Ça ne serait que plus amusant de réduire cet espoir à néant...

Son regard se posa sur une autre lacrimas, où l'ont voyait Juvia étendue sur son lit. Son bras cachait son visage et son autre main serrait ardemment les couvertures. Gajeel était à son chevet, la tête baissée.

Oh oui, briser cet espoir, et le meilleur moyen était dévoiler des secrets, profondément enfouis, des fardeaux inavouable...


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY ! Pour tout vous dire, la future sortie de Danganronpa V3 (SUR PC ET EN VOSTFR LES MECS) m'a grandement redonné la force d'écrire ce chapitre ! xD Bref j'espère qu'il plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12. Serial Killer et 2ième Tribunal**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien que cela pouvait sembler risqué, Erza avait décidé de placer Grey et Natsu ensemble pour les recherches de ce deuxième meurtre. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses deux empotés d'amis avaient coupés tous liens. Elle était restée dans la cuisine avec Gajeel qui était revenu sans Juvia, Elfman, Wendy et les deux exceed restant. Les autres avaient été littéralement chassés, pour essayer de trouver une autre piste. Alors c'est comme ça que Grey et Natsu se retrouvèrent dans la grande bibliothèque du château.

Les livres étaient tous bien rangés, s'étendant à l'infini sur les étagères.

-Par où on va commencer... Dit Grey déjà lasse de devoir chercher dans tous ces bouquins.

-Pupupuh...

-Monokuma ! S'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

L'ourson savait toujours quand les surprendre. Ce qui les intrigua néanmoins, fût de voir un livre dans sous le bras du maitre du jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Natsu.

-Ça..? Dit Monokuma en levant le livre. C'est un cadeau... Pour pimenter le tribunal de ce soir, pupupuh ! Puis, il laissa le livre au sol, partant comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Natsu s'approcha lentement et se pencha pour prendre l'ouvrage. Grey vint le rejoindre, curieux. Le rose le feuilleta et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nat... Commença Grey avant de voir les images du livre.

C'était en fait un rapport de la garde royale concernant un Serial Killer. Genocider Shou, était un tueur qui terrifiait les villes. Il avait détruit sa ville natale, la transformant en ville fantôme, les cadavres ayant été laissé là. Personne n'avait osé allé chercher les corps, trop effrayé. Puis, il ne s'était pas arrêté là. Toute personne qui l'attirait connaissait le même et triste sort.

Sa marque ? Toutes les victimes étaient soigneusement démembrées par arme blanche. Et chaque fois, une pluie orageuse et violente éclatait avant l'arrivée des policiers.

Jusqu'à très récemment, tous meurtres avaient cessé. Personne ne sut pourquoi et personne n'avait cherché à savoir, trop heureux de pouvoir vivre dans la tranquillité. On déclara Genocider Shou, mort.

Mais, ce qui figèrent Natsu et Grey, ce qui les terrorisaient, c'était l'identité du tueur de sang-froid.

Son nom ?

Juvia Lokster.

-N-Natsu... Souffla Grey. Ju-Juvia... Notre Juvia ?

-Je... Natsu ne pouvait pas répondre. C'était écrit noir sur blanc, mais son esprit refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible que... Qu'elle ait tué tout un village ! Et puis tuer les gens qui l'attirait... Grey... Grey ! Grey allait peut-être être le prochain à mourir !

* * *

Tout le monde était maintenant devant les grandes portes rouges. Juvia qui y était aussi, elle semblait épuisée. Elle s'approcha de Grey et prononça son nom. Cependant, celui-ci évita de la regarder dans les yeux. Ce détail ne lui échappa pas et elle baissa la tête. Grey-sama l'évitait... Il devait la trouver trop affreuse.

 _Tu n'as qu'à me laisser la place..!_

Ça non, jamais ! Juvia ne pouvait pas envisager la possibilité de faire du mal à ses amis, à Grey...

* * *

 **Fin ! Haha, je sais, beaucoup plus court que les autres, mais c'est voulu ! Vous êtes chanceux, je voulais couper quand on apprenait que c'était Juvia !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13. Genocider Shou à votre service !**

 **NDA : Hey, voici le chapitre 13 ! Court chapitre, mais je crois, que le prochain sera plus long!**

* * *

-Pupupuh... Vous savez maintenant comment on procède, à vous de jouer, mes petites fées ! Résonna la voix dérangeante de Monokuma.

À la plus grande surprise des mages, ce fut Wendy qui commença, toute seule, prenant son courage à deux mains.

-Frosh est mort d'une hémorragie. Il a perdu trop de sang suite à la perte de ses ailes et de sa queue. Il est même possible qu'il soit entré en état de choc avant. Elle inspira lentement. Le souffle tremblant, elle continua. L'arme du crime est sans aucun doute le couteau de boucher.

-C'est bon Wendy, dit Carla serrant la main tremblante de son amie.

-Mais la question, c'est pourquoi avoir tué Frosh ? Demanda Fried.

-Peut-être savait-il quelque chose... Réfléchi Erza.

En effet, c'était tout à fait possible. Frosh avait découvert un secret, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir...

-...

Natsu hésita de parler de sa découverte à lui et Grey. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Non, évidemment. Juvia devait bien avoir une raison de ne pas leur avoir dit. Mais en même temps, si on découvrait qu'ils savaient, ça les rendrait automatiquement suspect... Il se tourna vers Grey et celui-ci hocha la tête avec raideur.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Natsu se racla la gorge. Kana et Fried qui argumentaient l'un contre l'autre arrêtèrent et regardèrent le rosé.

-Nous t'écoutons Natsu, dit Mira avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Un sourire si beau, si apaisant...

 _Lucy..._

Il se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la blonde !

-Hum... (Depuis quand était-il aussi gêné de parler comme ça ?!) Moi et Grey... Nous sommes allez à la bibliothèque. Et donc... On a trouvé un rapport de la garde royale...

Les yeux de Juvia s'écarquillèrent immédiatement. Le mage de feu n'avait encore rien dit, mais son angoisse et sa panique ressurgirent d'un coup. Non... Ils... Natsu et Grey ne pouvaient pas... Elle s'était pourtant assurée d'avoir brûlé toutes les preuves de son passé ! Si Grey avait lu ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait d'elle à présent ?!

Erza remarqua la soudaine anxiété de la bleue et un mauvais pressentiment surgit en elle. Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver encore, bon sang ?

-Juvia est une Serial Killer connue sous le nom de Genocider Shou, finit Natsu avec une boule dans la gorge.

Tout le monde resta interdit, attendant la réaction de la concernée. Juvia ne pouvait émettre un son. Sa gorge était bloquée, elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait as être vrai... ILS NE POUVAIENT PAS SAVOIR ! ILS NE DEVAIENT PAS !

Erza voulu l'aider, beaucoup trop inquiète par son état et par la situation en elle-même, mais celle-ci la repoussa violement. Après un cri d'agonie, elle s'écroula au sol. Personne n'osa s'approcher d'elle avant de longues minutes. Mira s'approcha lentement pour redresser son amie, mais au lieu de ça, elle fut violement empoigné par la gorge.

-Ah !

-MIRA ! Cria Elfman en voyant sa sœur prise en otage par... Juvia ?

Ses cheveux avaient allongé et lui arrivaient aux genoux. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient assombris et une ombre de folie y brillait. Une hachette (qui sortait d'on ne sait où) était bien calée contre le coup de la blanche. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pu de ne pas céder à la panique.

-Ju.. Commença-elle avant d'être interrompu par la pression de la lame qui se fit plus insistante.

-Tututu ! Commença une voix plus éraillée que celle de la mage d'eau. Juvia a décidé de prendre une petite pause... Genocider Shou pour vous servir !

.

.


End file.
